


Logro desbloqueado

by Amarine



Series: OiHina Week 2020: Part 2 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarine/pseuds/Amarine
Summary: "Un logro desbloqueado, algo fuera del parámetro de un juego." Una definición simple y directa dada por Kenma, algo que, si lo pensaba bien por mucho que le hubiese costado entenderlo en un principio, era una buena manera de clasificar lo que Oikawa y él se habían convertido.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: OiHina Week 2020: Part 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005468
Kudos: 4





	Logro desbloqueado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> Día 2: Brasil.  
> Advertencia: Posible OoC y algunos errores ortográficos.  
> Tenía muchas ideas sueltas, así que no tengo ni idea de cómo quedó. Trato de hacer cosas cortas, pero las sigo alargando, esto debería de ser de 1,000 palabras y no salió como esperaba.
> 
> La definición de logro desbloqueado la redacté yo, estuve pensando un modo de describir lo que era a mi propia manera y, aunque juego bastante, me costó un poco hacerlo, siento si no suena a lo que realmente es para ustedes.

—¿Sabes, Kenma? —Hinata, a pesar de la emoción que se podía notar en su tono de voz, trató de contenerse un poco, esperando el sonido proveniente de los labios de Kenma para saber que podía continuar. Era, quizá, demasiado tarde para su amigo allá en Japón, pero considerando los streams que podía extender a su conveniencia dependiendo del juego, ya no se preocupaba tanto por las horas a las que podía llamar; Kenma, de una u otra manera, siempre le contestaba.

Claro, se preocupaba por su bienestar, pero si Kuroo-san no podía hacer nada para evitar que Kenma se desvelara, menos él al otro lado del mundo.

—¡Ya he podido saltar mucho mejor en la arena! Al inicio era una sensación realmente molesta, el cómo sentía que se me metía entre los dedos o me impedía tener un buen balance, pero todo ese entrenamiento me ha ayudado bastante y… ¡Ya alcanzo la misma altura que en una pista normal!

—Ya, empezar de 0 debe ser cansado, —la voz de Kenma sonaba casi apagada, el chico a kilómetros de distancia a duras penas podía mantener abiertos sus ojos ya rojizos por el cansancio en lo que apretaba los botones del mando de control lo más rápido que podía; aun así, la voz de Shouyou siempre lo ayudaba a relajarse y tratar de aguantar un poco más antes de decidirse por descansar.

—Sí, es cansado, pero vigorizante. Creo que me siento mucho más motivado.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste la palabra vigorizante?

—¡Tsukishima la dijo en nuestros últimos mensajes! —Y, aunque eso quisiera decir que él no podía saber tales palabras “complicadas”, ya no se sentía ofendido por nada que Kenma pudiera decirle.

Ni siquiera al escuchar la risa de su amigo por su teléfono móvil.

—Así que… ¿Ya saltas como antes y, además, aprendes nuevas palabras en tu idioma sumado al portugués, español e inglés?

—Bueno, si lo dices así… Suena complicado incluso para mí.

—Parece como si desbloquearas un logro.

Hinata se quedó en silencio, su ceja alzada en señal de pregunta.

—¿Un qué?

—Un logro desbloqueado… —un suspiro se alcanzó a escuchar desde la distancia y Hinata se imaginó a Kenma quitándose por un momento sus auriculares para hacerlo, aunque no sirviera de mucho.

En ocasiones, él se preguntaba cómo es que Kenma y él podían comunicarse cuando llegaban momentos como aquel, en los que Kenma decía cosas técnicas que relacionaba con los videojuegos, mientras él se dedicaba a reemplazar sonidos por palabras sin contexto alguno en medio de ellas.

_“Shouyou, sube de nivel o me aburriré.”_

_“¡Kenma, hoy hice un ZOOM en medio del gimnasio!”_

Con esos problemas de comunicación que soltaban risas de sus labios y un bufido de los de Kenma, explicarse cosas y utilizarlas en el día a día resultaba algo común, aunque él no tuviera a nadie con quién hablar de forma regular a parte de su propio entrenador. Sí, sus “lenguajes” se combinaban y, si antes alguien no entendía del todo a Hinata, ahora mucho menos.

Eso, sin embargo, no le quitaba lo emocionante.

—Sé lo que es un logro, pero me imagino que es diferente en tu idioma, —se burló un poco, porque él podía no ser tan malicioso como Kenma, pero algunas de sus actitudes también se le pegaban a él.

—Ya sabes, un logro es conocido como un trofeo que obtienes ante un desafío o meta que puede estar fuera de los parámetros de un juego; es algo diferente a las misiones que te dan en ciertos juegos, es como… una bonificación extra. En ocasiones te otorgan ciertos títulos o medallas para que puedas colocarlas en tu perfil en Steam o en la consola que utilices.

“Algo fuera del parámetro de un juego”. Hinata asintió casi como si esperara que Kenma lo viera, pero no había necesidad alguna de que hablara, su amigo al momento cambió de tema y, cuando él alzó la vista para enfocarla en el cielo, sonrió con nostalgia antes de despedirse.

—Duerme, Kenma. ¡Kuroo-san te reprenderá!

—Sí, sí. Nos vemos, Shouyou.

Ese día, luego de una práctica en la playa bastante pesada, se dejó caer en la arena en lo que su diestra apartaba los lentes de sol de sus ojos y se enfocaba en la gente que pasaba de un lado a otro, riendo y conversando entre sí. Esos momentos en los que la soledad lo atacaba en medio de un mar de gente, recordándole que no tenía a nadie con él que pudiese incluso cenar a su lado.

Suspiró y, cuando una pareja se detuvo frente a él por un segundo, deseó tener a alguien con quien compartir ese momento tan relajante.

~

—No, no, no. ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esto abierto? —sintió las lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos en lo que aguantaba un grito de frustración al ver que su mochila estaba abierta y su propia cartera desaparecida. Quiso llorar, realmente quiso llorar y, aunque llevaba días sintiéndose solo, el golpe actual fue demasiado para él. Su hermana, el recuerdo de su hermana entregándole esa cartera, la posible expresión de ella al saber que la perdió.

La sensación de hundimiento lo recibió junto a la figura silenciosa de Pedro con sus auriculares puestos, la oscuridad de su habitación sólo le ocasionó sentarse en el suelo y abrazar sus piernas. No quería llorar, tenía muchas cosas que demostrar todavía y, si se daba por vencido sólo un momento, sentía que se quebraría. La soledad nunca se había sentido tan pesada, nunca lo había arrastrado de forma tan profunda, la imagen de sus propios amigos en su teléfono móvil empeoraba todo. Ellos quizá estaban felices, charlando en persona o manteniéndose unidos.

—Menos Kageyama, —murmuró en un intento de alegrarse; no es como que Kageyama no quisiera ver a los demás, pero su propio lugar como jugador profesional solía mantenerlo alejado.

Suspiró, todavía no terminaba su día y quedarse allí, sufriendo en soledad, no era una opción.

Se levantó, sus manos golpeando sus mejillas antes de cambiarse de ropa a una más cómoda e ir por su bicicleta; todavía podía descargar sus frustraciones en la arena. La noche recién empezaba, por lo que era normal ver a gente de muchas edades seguir jugando y él, impulsado por el cambio de un hombre mayor, no dudó en dejarse ir entre risas y emoción en medio del juego. El voleibol era, después de todo, su vida entera. El partido no fue largo, pero cuando ya estaba alzando sus brazos y gritando una frase en inglés, el japonés proviniendo detrás de él lo hizo parpadear en sorpresa. No es como si no pudieran haber otros japoneses, pero él, sin duda, no había entrado en contacto con ninguno en su tiempo en Brasil.

La presencia de Oikawa Tooru a sus espaldas junto con la frase casi incrédula lo hicieron saltar.

—¿¡El Gran Rey!?

~

Yachi una vez le había dicho, en esos tiempos en los que la chica lo ayudaba a estudiar en épocas de exámenes, que las coincidencias no existían, que todo pasaba /por algo/ y que debía de aprovechar las oportunidades que le daban. Hinata por ello no se había detenido cuando le habían comentado sobre ir a Rio, se había levantado con decisión y aprendido inglés lo mejor posible para tener, al menos, una guía en un país al otro lado del mundo. Se había armado de valor para empezar desde cero en un sitio lejano, acostumbrándose a esa arena estricta, pero amable que le enseñaba cómo ser bueno en todos los ámbitos que él necesitaba para sentirse digno del balón.

Las coincidencias no existían.

Eso lo entendía tan bien que no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado; sus ojos marrones habían brillado al momento de ver a Oikawa, su corazón mismo se había agitado presa de la adrenalina y la sorpresa misma. La soledad que había sentido a lo largo del día, la presión de sentirse incomprendido, todo eso parecía tener una razón de ser cuando Oikawa le invitó a comer algo. Sus lágrimas casi abandonaron sus ojos y, tratando de controlar la emoción, frotó su antebrazo contra sus ojos para apartarlas mientras escuchaba la risa de su compañero de fondo.

Una risa, una plática profunda sobre decisiones y rumbos que la vida les había ofrecido, todo eso le recordó la calidez de estar al lado de alguien que conocías, que te hacía sentir acompañado con sólo una sonrisa. Oikawa Tooru era, para sorpresa suya, contrario a lo que había creído cuando era un adolescente entrando en Karasuno. No lo miraba con superioridad ni con esa expresión amenazante que hizo cuando lo encontró en la puerta del baño de hombres, sino que le sonreía y se reía con él, le seguía las bromas y, cuando el momento lo ameritaba, las devolvía con facilidad.

Hinata sintió, de nuevo, que su corazón latía más rápido por un instante y, sintiendo que sus mejillas se arrebolaban al verlo con las mejillas algo hinchadas por la comida, acompañando todo con su mirada risueña ante las anécdotas que le contaba.

La vida, en serio, era capaz de llevarlo a un destino imaginable.

La brisa de la noche, la arena bajo sus pies, las risas ante las caídas de Oikawa y las enseñanzas al ser este un principiante en esa área, todo un conjunto de momentos únicos que brillaban en su propio corazón como esas estrellas en el cielo nocturno. El cabello castaño moviéndose por el viento, las manos ajenas palmeando sus manos para quitarse la arena y Hinata sonriendo.

—Hoy, por un segundo… sólo por un segundo, estuve bastante deprimido, pero después de encontrarme contigo estoy mucho, mucho mejor.

Oikawa lo miró por un momento, el silencio haciéndose presente antes de que él mismo sonriera.

—Entonces invítame a comer la próxima vez.

Una salida tras otra, la forma en que Oikawa se hacía paso entre la arena y demostraba su gran habilidad al jugar, la forma en que ambos, tan acostumbrados a verse a través de la red, ahora reían sin barrera alguna entre ellos. La puerta que se abría a nuevas posibilidades. Hinata no podía evitar mirarlo con admiración, con sus ojos brillando ante su gran potencial, ante su presencia en la arena y la sensación que le provocaba.

Sus pases tan simples de golpear, el uso de sus habilidades para impulsar las de Hinata.

“ _Al final, he recordado qué venía a hacer aquí. Al final, el voleibol es divertido.”_

—Deberíamos ir a comer, ya puedo invitarlo, Oikawa-san.

—Bien, ¿tienes otros sitios igual de deliciosos como el anterior?  
—¡Conozco muchos, sólo sígueme!

Al parecer, Hinata tenía que agradecerle a la playa muchas más cosas de las que pensaba.

~

—¿Sabes, Kenma? —Repitió Hinata un día, sentado en la arena en espera de que Oikawa llegara, faltaba un par de horas para que tuvieran que despedirse, faltaba poco para que Oikawa llegara con maletas en sus manos y regresara a la tierra de donde venía, lejos de él y de la playa de Rio de Janeiro.

Lejos de ese lugar que habían construido juntos en pocos días.

—Cuando me sentí solo, hace un par de tiempo, veía las parejas pasar y me preguntaba que se sentiría tener a alguien a tu lado. Nunca me lo había planteado con sinceridad, no era algo que me apasionara. Soy algo tímido en ocasiones, —se río entre dientes, porque sí, se imaginaba siendo tímido al inicio, pero él también podía tomar riesgos y, cuando veía a Oikawa, él sólo quería reafirmar su propio corazón latiente por él—. Sin embargo, él me hace querer aprender sobre su persona, me hacen…

Su mano se movió entre la arena, su mano sosteniendo un puñado para luego ver como se deslizaba entre los bordes de sus dedos. Todo se le escapaba, pero tenía una razón de ser, todo lo tenía.

—Me hacen querer tener una conversación profunda con él, —comentó de forma rápida, haciendo que el propio Kenma se mantuviera en silencio por un momento.

—Nunca imaginé que alguien tan enfocado en el voleibol como tu pudiese estar interesado en el romance.

—Yo también pensaba que eso nunca pasaría, mi mundo es el voleibol, el balón en mis manos, pero… También el de Oikawa-san lo es.

Kenma sólo sonrió a través del auricular antes de que Hinata mismo cortara y se levantara, el ruido de las ruedas de una maleta llamando su atención. Oikawa tenía la mirada fija en la playa, en las redes del voleibol de playa al que ya no volvería, pero que le había enseñado tantas cosas y recordado otras.

Hinata se levantó, ambos caminando en silencio por las calles de Rio, el sol sobre ellos y la gente murmurando una tras otra en conversaciones que no llegaban a ellos. Una burbuja que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Oikawa se detuvo en una calle, Hinata también y, cuando ambos se miraron, el menor no dudó en avanzar un par de pasos y sostener la mano libre del otro. Una mirada brillosa, unas lágrimas que no soltaría.

—Dime, Oikawa-san, ¿cree que su nombre rima con el mío?

—¿Qué? —Se río entre dientes, apretando la mano que Hinata estaba sosteniendo. El calor de ambas palmas juntas, de la sensación de ambos dedos callosos por tanto entrenamiento, el adiós de la playa y de las calles, de los restaurantes a los que habían acudido, a todo lo que habían construido.

—Creo que Shouyou y Tooru suenan bien juntos.

—Sí, yo también lo creo, Shouyou.

—Creo que acaba de desbloquear un logro.

—¿Siempre dices cosas así de la nada?

Hinata sonrió, negando un poco.

—Sólo con Kenma, pero he aprendido muchas cosas de su lenguaje. Creo que ambos somos, al final, un logro desbloqueado. Somos esa bonificación extra que no estaba en los planes de un jugador profesional enfocado en su deporte favorito. Somos únicos, algo fuera del parámetro normal.

Oikawa río, su cuerpo inclinándose. Hinata alzándose sólo un poco con la punta de sus pies.

Sus frentes juntas, sus manos unidas.

—Tal vez Rio se desvanezca entre nosotros, pero nos encontraremos y los venceré a todos.

—Lo estaré esperando.

Al final todo tenía un por qué, quizá ambos juntos no estaba en los planes de nadie, pero tenían la oportunidad de mostrar ante el mundo que eso no los separaría nunca.

Ambos eran algo incomprensible, una pareja que, sin besos ni promesas, seguían sintiendo el latir en sus corazones.

Siendo siempre un logro desbloqueado.

**Author's Note:**

> A raíz de mi participación en la OiHina Week me han estado siguiendo en twitter, es un poco curioso porque siempre he pasado desapercibida.
> 
> El resumen es horrible, lo sé, pero no soy taaan buena haciéndolos y no me gusta poner cosas como "no sé hacer resúmenes". Si van a odiar mi fic, que sea con todo y su feo resumen.


End file.
